


Una scommessa persa

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: HaikyuuTitolo: Una scommessa persaPersonaggi: Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro, Matsukawa IsseiPairing: IwaOiGenere: eroticoAvvisi: bondageRating: rossoParole: 1160Prompt: Crossdressing, Sensory deprivation





	

Era un lunedì uggioso quello: la pioggia cadeva regolarmente sulle finestre dell'Aobajohsai, facendo scostare l'attenzione di alcuni studenti che si stavano annoiando a lezione. Uno tra quelli era Oikawa che, seduto nel banco vicino a una delle grandi finestre, non faceva altro che guardare fuori, prendendo appunti sparsi qua e là, senza alcun nesso logico.   
In quel momento però il tempo atmosferico al di fuori delle mura scolastiche sembrava decisamente molto più interessante rispetto a qualsiasi cosa di cui stava parlando il professore di storia contemporanea in quel preciso istante. Non pensava a nulla in particolare, ma non sentì nemmeno la campanella della pausa suonare e non si accorse di nulla, finché non si trovò una mano che gli veniva sventolata davanti alla faccia.   
"Oikawa che fai? Sei così pensieroso che non hai nemmeno intenzione di goderti un po' la pausa?" Quella voce era di Makki, che smise anche di sventolare la mano davanti alla sua faccia. "Cosa ti ha promesso Iwaizumi per renderti così?" Chiese ridacchiando, con un tono di voce basso, in modo che solo lui potesse sentire.

"….. Sono rimasto stregato dalle gocce d'acqua, possibile che pensate sempre male voi due?" Chiese il povero alzatore con tono non poco lamentoso. "Non mi ha promesso nulla." Non arrossì nemmeno a quella domanda.   
"Certo, come no... Ti va una sfida a braccio di ferro? Se vinci, la smetterò di trattarti così per un mese intero." Solo così Makki era certo che avrebbe accettato.  
"Interessante... Se batto entrambi la smetterete fino a quando non ci diplomiamo... Affare fatto?" Oikawa guardò entrambi molto sicuro di sé, in attesa di una risposta.  
"Va bene. Alla tua punizione se perdi contro uno di noi ci pensiamo dopo."  
  
Rubò con una mossa fulminea la sedia dal banco davanti a quello del coetaneo e si sedette di fronte a lui, portando il braccio sulla superficie legnosa guardandolo con sguardo di sfida, già pronto. Quando anche Oikawa ebbe posato il braccio sul tavolo unirono le mani, partendo così al via di Mattsun. Con Makki Oikawa riuscì a vincere quasi facilmente, ribaltando la situazione in proprio favore, cosa che però non successe con Mattsun, col quale infatti perse.  
"Mh, dato che hai perso la scommessa... Domani dovrai presentarti a scuola in crossdressing, vestito da ragazza insomma. Ti sarà concesso essere normale solo agli allenamenti di pallavolo." Si misero entrambi a ridacchiare di gusto, vedendo la sua faccia stralunata. "Ricorda che hai perso la scommessa, se non lo farai le conseguenze saranno anche peggiori."  
Non gli diedero nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, che filarono via dalla sua classe, dato che era appena suonata di nuovo la campanella che indicava la fine della pausa. Si diedero un cinque prima di rientrare nelle rispettive classi, impazienti di aspettare fino al giorno dopo.  
La mattina dopo arrivò inesorabilmente e, anche se controvoglia, Oikawa dovette indossare la vecchia divisa della sorella, che per fortuna gli andava. Si presentò a casa di Iwaizumi vestito in quel modo, il quale lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato, non capendo.  
"Questo è solo perché ho perso una scommessa con Mattsun e Makki, Iwa-chan, non guardarmi così! Non mi piace mostrarmi così anche ad altri, ma mi tocca." Iniziò a lamentarsi, trascinando i piedi infastidito, fissando davanti a sé.  
"Che scommessa hai perso, sentiamo, Idiokawa." Iwaizumi scosse la testa e prese a camminare al suo fianco, lievemente in imbarazzo. Non gli dispiaceva che l'altro fosse vestito così, ma a scuola... Aveva un po' un brutto presentimento: Makki e Mattsun stavano sicuramente tramando qualcosa.  
"Avevo scommesso che avrei vinto contro entrambi a braccio di ferro, ma Mattsun mi ha stracciato. Non puoi parlare con loro, Iwa-chaaan?" Magari se Iwaizumi parlava, avrebbero cambiato idea sulla scommessa.  
"No, una scommessa è pur sempre una scommessa, quindi non posso tentare di convincerli."

Arrivarono ben presto a scuola e tutti si girarono ad osservare Oikawa, che diventò rosso dall'imbarazzo, ma continuò senza badarci troppo. Odiava quella situazione, ma ci si era immischiato da solo e Iwaizumi non sembrava intenzionato ad aiutarlo. Forse in realtà la cosa non gli dispiaceva, come d'altronde succedeva a casa. Prima di entrare in classe sentì dei fischi e guardò malissimo sia Makki che Mattsun, che erano i proprietari. Iwaizumi invece entrò nella propria e notò un pacco sopra al banco: che fosse dei due compagni di squadra? Attento al fatto che nessuno vedesse, lo aprì e notò una corda, un bavaglio e una benda per gli occhi...  
Il sospetto che fossero stati Makki e Mattsun si fece più presente in lui e sospirò, richiudendo subito la scatola, imbarazzato. Dannazione a quei due, ora aveva voglia di scopare Oikawa da qualche parte, ma di certo la scuola non era il posto ideale. Alla fine notò un biglietto e alla pausa andò con il pacco nell'aula di musica, dove venne raggiunto poco dopo da un Oikawa molto confuso. Pochi secondi dopo sentirono la porta venire chiusa a chiave e Iwaizumi si fece un appunto mentale di picchiare quei due, una volta finito lì.

"Dato che non vedo altre possibilità, facciamolo."

Dichiarò, anche se in realtà la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto, ma Oikawa sembrava non capire, quindi posò a terra il pacco iniziando ad estrarne il bavaglio e la benda... Non diede alcuna spiegazione: lo portò alla cattedra e lo fece sedere lì sopra, imbavagliandolo e bendandolo. Non fu in grado di capire cosa cercava di dire l'altro, ma gli disse di risparmiare il fiato per dopo: ora non era di certo il momento di parlare, ma di lasciarsi andare. Prese infine anche la corda e, dopo averlo spogliato e stuzzicato un po', sul petto, iniziò a legarlo al meglio, baciandolo di tanto in tanto. Gli leccò per qualche attimo il lobo dell'orecchio, mentre una mano stuzzicava i capezzoli e l'altra scendeva con calma e sensualità verso la gonna con sotto... Gli slip. Dire che quella era una visione paradisiaca era ben poco e il rigonfiamento che si trovava nei pantaloni ne era di certo la prova. Gli alzò la gonna fino al ventre, arrotolandola un pochino in modo da non averla in mezzo e prese in mano il suo membro, iniziando a massaggiarlo con entrambe le mani, mentre la bocca era occupata a baciargli le cosce, senza lasciare segno alcuno su di esse. I baci man mano salivano sempre più su e andarono a posarsi sulla punta del suo membro, che iniziò a leccare, prima di prenderlo tutto in bocca e iniziare a succhiarlo, giocando con la punta sulla lingua. Sapeva quanto all'altro piacesse quando faceva così e di solito non durava moltissimo, anche se in quel momento non era molto in erezione. Una mano gli stuzzicava anche i testicoli, mentre sentiva l'altro tendersi ad ogni tocco e dei suoni simili a gemiti uscire dalla sua bocca.  
Come previsto non ci mise molto a venire e Iwaizumi sorrise staccandosi, ingoiando tutto e liberandolo infine.


End file.
